User talk:Klow/Archive3
This talk page has been archived and is no longer active. If you wish to leave a message, please use the current talk page. Hi Klow Just a quick message to say that you're doing a great job on this Wiki :-) And that your work is appreciated and much admired. Regards and take care (User:Scarian from En-Wikipedia)! 23:43, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Wow, thanks a lot. I just hope you're right! And from a Wikipedia admin, that might not be a bold claim. We're doing our best, but we're not done yet. ;-) Klow 03:48, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Congrats on improving the Leak coverage! When I first got here around December, the coverage on the beta was, frankly, shit. However, you (with a little help from me) have really managed to improve it to the point where there's a lot of good info about the beta. Great job! Darkman 4 00:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the Beta coverage was, like, nonexistent. When I first came here, there was maybe a page about the Cremator, the Alien Assassin, the Female Assassin, the Combine Guard and the Beta itself and they were really trivial and incomplete. I'm a behind the scenes junkie, as you might have noticed, finding all the time info that must be added, so this wiki is the perfect tool for that. So I added, and added, and added. Beta infos are spread all over the web and no one wants to share them, for no reason, so this wiki is the perfect place to share them once and for all, without being elusive for no reason. And of course, you helped a lot, notably with the weapons, which is a subject I'm not really fond of, tbh. I think the Beta info (text and images - a lot of pics, really) is one of the most comprehensive I know on the web. Because when you can't find what you're looking for, why not dig as deep as possible and publish it yourself?... People need to know. I'm fed up to see "What is this? Where did you get that? Is that really from the beta?", the worst being "The Beta was cut because of that hacker!" Of course not, 99% was cut before the leak happened. But it's still work in progress, but we've come a long way, really. I just hope Valve won't complain. We like their universe, we just can't disregard all these awesome behind the scenes infos, since it's waiting for an encyclopedic coverage, arms opened. ;-) Klow 03:48, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Alien Grunt Cloning Facility Should there be the article of the location of the cloning facility in Xen?Malekron 17:20, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Completely changed Hey Klow the Combine War article is completely changed and a lot of the stuff is just nonsense.Malekron 01:56, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Well could you revert it at the date where it was still ok? If not, just tell me the date you think is best. Klow 02:13, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think this date seems more canon to the Uprising article 01:11, 12 February 2009, anything above this last edit is written like fanon or completely random writing.Malekron 16:07, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::Let's continue the discussion on the article talk page. Klow 16:34, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::OK.Malekron 20:32, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah, shouldn't the Kooy article be on the Minor Characters List?Malekron 20:38, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't really remember but do we see him several times or only once? Klow 22:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I think at least two times because after he discussed the plan after, he then (what I think) went to the Central officeMalekron 00:19, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::So is he a real character or can he be met many times like Barney? Klow 00:23, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actual I noticed that when the Kooy article says that he is the only one who says "Catch me later I'll buy you a beer..." I noticed that almost every Security guard says it also, so it's up to debate.Malekron 00:31, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::But anyway Xen acourting to G-man is under his affiliation, but yeah just the way I wrote it sounded weird.Malekron 01:38, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Dead characters I wonder why characters how have died dosn't have a death line? Like Eli, Otis, Breen(?). I know people can get spoilers if they read info about a game before playing it, but people don't need reading spoilers, thats one risk they have to take if they do. HalfLifeveR 18:54, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :It says on the main page that it has spoilers, so they wouldn't read it anyway, well most likley. --Mega Sean 45 18:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello Klow. I just wanted to said hello and whats up? I know you, me, Matty, and most other users on this wiki are doing very well. I made an Episode Three made up video a few days ago, plus i'm making another video today. If you wanna see it, be my guest. Have a nice day bra. --Mega Sean 45 18:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi there. I'm doing fine thanks. We hope we can launch featured articles soon and get a Wikia Spotlight, but there are still some things to do before that, Matty and I are working on it. And gimme a link to your vid. Klow 18:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::I don't have the link right now, but the video is on the user page. Go on http://www.youtube.com/megasean45 to see it. But this chapter has mostly talking, good news is that the combat will be in chapter two (which by the way will most likley be tonight). Happy St. Pattys Day. --Mega Sean 45 18:02, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, but we don't celebrate St Patrick day (at least not officially). ;-) Klow 18:09, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Hiya! Sorry for imposing but what's sockpuppetry? You told me not to do it but I can't stop if I don't know what it is. Thanks!Gorden Frohman 04:16, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Either you choose to use User:GordonFrohman or User:Gorden Frohman, but not both. Klow 04:44, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Sysop Status Thank you for giving it to me! I will do my best to use my tolls and thingys to better the Wiki! Do you have any tips on using some of the new powers?--YabbaMyIcing 00:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Well now you have your word to say on almost everything. You can delete anything. So it's just up to you to use it the best way possible! ;-) Klow 00:20, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Alright! How about banning for vandalism? What is the standard banning time for a minor infraction, or is it just call it as you see it?--YabbaMyIcing 00:23, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ah yeah, I forgot. Well it really depends on the degree of vandalism and your current mood. :-P When I'm in a merciful mood, I could choose 3 days, and when I'm tired or angry, a month. ;-) A week is a good average. Klow 00:24, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, I see. Thanks!--YabbaMyIcing 00:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Congratulations on the promotion Yabba, you've earned it. :) --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 03:26, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thank you!--YabbaMyIcing 04:48, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Nice job, buddy! ;) --Mega Sean 45 19:43, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you once again all!--YabbaMyIcing 08:32, 20 March 2009 (UTC) New Category Klow I made a new category called Category:Users, I didn't really check if that existed but, if there is a same page, let me know and i'll move it to there. Plus (on my page) can you give me instructions to be an admin myself? Some of the asking for admin things are created by my sister. She was talking to you on the Talk:Combine Guard page, she plays Half-Life as well and messes up stuff. I will never let her on my account again. I am sorry to let her ruin stuff on this wiki. Anyway I know I need to earn the adminship. Just tell me what to do, so we can partner up. Maybe you can help me out on the http://halflifemachinima.wikia.com wiki I made. I could use more help on it bro. Don't forget about category users. Thank you and have a nice day. --Mega Sean 45 19:41, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :The user category is useless, see Special:ListUsers. As for the adminship, you are far from ready. And I don't think it was your sister, a bit far-fetched, imo. Klow 23:17, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::You're right about the admin thing, but don't push it to hard bro. I'm am sierous about the sister thing. Don't beleve me, well my friend, it's only you're problem. I know you can trust me more than some users on this site. --Mega Sean 45 00:23, 20 March 2009 (UTC) The Wikia Bot Is it just me or is it going a wee bit to far in creating user pages for the people it welcomes? I'm fine with it creating the talk page and posting a message there, but I don't know about it creating the user page proper.--YabbaMyIcing 20:58, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't get it. How come it signs with your username? Klow 23:14, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, it signs with mine? It used to sign with yours!--YabbaMyIcing 23:28, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: Proof--YabbaMyIcing 23:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::I think it picks a random admin's username. On the Call of Duty wiki, I've seen all of the admins "welcome" a user, even though they weren't online at the time. Darkman 4 23:30, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well maybe it has sth to do with the Wikia Spotlight request, I'll ask the Wikia team. Klow 23:32, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, that's a new and convenient feature that needs to be customize (which I'll do). See more here. Klow 23:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm Danny -- the staff member who's working on this new welcome feature. I'm going around to the big wikis to make sure that folks know how to customize it and make it work the way you want. We added some new pieces that you can customize, so basically you can turn and off practically any piece of it. Let me know how you'd like it to work, and I'll help you get it set up! -- Danny (talk) 23:56, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :I read the instructions and I understood everything, it's quite simple! Thanks! Klow 23:57, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, cool -- make sure you check out that forum page again -- we added some new customization this afternoon. :) Let me know if you need anything. -- Danny (talk) 00:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Rock 24 Check it out, see if it's good enough. Does it need fixing? BTW: Do you like my Ep3 vids so far? --Mega Sean 45 00:38, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Will your read the Manual of Style one day?... And I know we didn't set up rules for the Mod articles structures, but so far they are consistent, so you should apply their structures on the new mod pages you create. Klow 02:19, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Guides Hi Klow, I think think we should create a "guides" section in the website, for example : single Player Tactical Guides or Half-life 2 Deathmatch, this will bring a little bit more of viewers. Thanks for Reading my message. --B-MAN 12:58, 20 March 2009 (UTC) John Patrick Lowrie Hi there! I just wonder if you have seen any pictures of John Patrick Lowrie? I remember seeing a picture of him, the problem is that I can't remember where i saw it... HalfLifeveR 21:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :I just googled his name. ;-) http://www.giantbomb.com/john-patrick-lowrie/72-12703/ Klow 21:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::I know I'm too fast, it's not even fair. ;-) Klow 21:58, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::Wow, that was fast:) HalfLifeveR 22:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Mr. Friendly I was reading the page for that cut monster, and it seems to be a big joke. I mean, was a character that sick nearly put into the game??--YabbaMyIcing 07:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) About the dates Go to http://members.shaw.ca/halflifestory/timeline.htm please. :First, sign your comments. Second, I know very well this website, which provides speculative info. I even linked it to the timeline page yesterday. But there are some things you should have read before jumping the gun: "The HL1 manual indicates that the Black Mesa incident occurred on May 5, 200-, implying by the "-" that the incident could take place during '''any year' during the decade. For simplicity's sake, I assumed it happened in the year 2000 and went from there."'' The FAQ also says: "I completely disagree with pretty much everything on here! It's absolutely preposterous! / Please remember - everything on this site is '''simply my interpretation of the events'. It's the analysis of the story, and how it logically fits together given all the information we have. If you disagree, please, I urge you to create your own guide :)"'' Q.E.D. So you should read the additional info before doing anything. A fan site "assuming" is not a canon source. And here we are a wiki, not a fansite. Klow 14:22, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I'm Sorry Hi Klow. I'm really sorry. I would pay more attention next time. Ba'al 86 :It's ok. Always read, read read. ;-) I also really want to know the exact HL1 date. I asked Laidlaw, but he never answered. I also added some notes about "200-" on the timeline page, have a look. And for signing, use the ~~~~, as mentioned below. Klow 15:56, 21 March 2009 (UTC) White Forest Base What do you think about the talk page there?Maturin y Domanova 16:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Beta 17? Hey if you ever need help on Hammer or anything, ask me. I've made a few very small time maps in my time and have been using the Source SDK for a while now. That idea for a mod sounds real nice, an alternate and more in depth thing than Missing Information, right? I'll be glad to work on it if needed!--YabbaMyIcing 03:15, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :It won't be more in-depth, because I really suck at that. It's not like I was remaking scripted sequences from scratch, I can't do that. I stopped for now, a brush is pissing me off for no reason. But thanks for your help, I'll get back at you when I resume this nightmare! ;-) Klow 03:31, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Alright lol.--YabbaMyIcing 04:18, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Team Fortress 2 Beta Hey Klow for TF2 beta what other classes that have been dropped?Malekron 20:52, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't know much about it and I'm working on it. So far I think they started with the 2 models you've just seen, their different equipment defining the classes, but I think they were 1 or 2 other models. Klow 20:54, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Do think they might of thought about a class that can fly?Malekron 21:05, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know, but I don't think so. Klow 21:20, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Any way I found out in Episode one at the beginning Alyx said Breen that she saw Breen fall so that means Breen died by falling down at the bottom the heavily damaged of the Citadel.Malekron 21:52, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes but after that it is somehow suggested that Breen's mind was put into an Advisor (which was an old concept, as seen in RtB). Let's wait for Episode 3! Klow 21:56, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::There was a cut model, I forgot the name, but he was the weakest and slowest class. Looks like a fat fancy guy. It was really a cut thing for Team Fortress Classic. BTW: Klow, keep up the good work, you're almost done! With what? You'll find out later. Have a nice day/night. --Mega Sean 45 23:09, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Night. And thanks! ;-) Klow 00:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::That is the Civilian from TFC and it actual makes a cameo in Meet the Sniper in TF2 an obvious reference to the Hunted mission.Malekron 22:44, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Deagle picture The picture is worse. You should try to take pics in areas that don't have coloured lighting, like you did. The lighting can make the weapon look different than it really does. Darkman 4 03:43, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Is that alright that way? I love our screenshot rants. ;-) Anyway your colors are weird too, and the jpg compression is sadly a bit too high. Klow 03:44, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::If you wanna take more HL1 (or OP4) gun pics, there's a place in datacore that has nice lighting: http://img156.imageshack.us/img156/4120/op4datacore0008.jpg. Its where the gun and crosshair are pointing at. Also, make sure to type in "hud_draw 0" in the console so that the hud doesn't get in the way of the picture. Darkman 4 03:51, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Ah, I couldn't find that console code, while I found it in Decay, so I removed it myself (in my latest Deagle screenshot). Thanks for the tips! Klow 03:55, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::No prob! One more thing; the way to remove the HUD in Source games is to type in "sv_cheats 1" in the console, then type in "cl_drawhud 0". Darkman 4 04:06, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::Well I knew that! Didn't you see my countless HL2 (and episodes) screenshots without any marks of the player?... And don't forget "impulse 200". ;-) Klow 04:09, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, your HL2 Gauss Gun and beta Sniper Rifle pictures have the HUD, so I wasn't sure if you knew. Darkman 4 04:14, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::::And the binocs, too. Either I forgot, or I didn't have the reflex when I took them. But for the Sniper and the binocs, it's quite useful, while for the tau cannon, not at all. Klow 04:28, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Character Models Do you know the models of Judith Mossman and Wallace Breen? I found all the other characters models, but not Judith and Breen... HalfLifeveR 15:29, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :You mean in the model viewer?... Klow 15:44, 27 March 2009 (UTC) The actor and the actress they are modeled over. HalfLifeveR 16:04, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Oops. Ok, I don't know their names... yet. I still have to complete that info in the infoboxes, with links and all. Klow 16:06, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Dr. Breen is modeled after Frank Sheldon, I know, dunno about Mossman though. DAWeeE1 18:10, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Not at all, Frank Sheldon is G-Man's model. Klow 18:19, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Whoops, I forgot. (Although it was to be the model of Dr. Breen from the beginning) DAWeeE1 18:23, 27 March 2009 (UTC) My turn to forget. You are right. ;-) Klow 18:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC) All the models of the characters are in the credits, but I can't tip how Judith is modeled after...maybe it's Travis Dunlop, heard the name some place. HalfLifeveR 20:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Interesting, I'll delve into it when I go through the character pages. Klow 20:42, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Wanted Page :) It seems something got confused when I was doing that namespace shuffle couple weeks ago. They tell me it happens all the time, thats why mediawiki has a script to fix it. Now I know to get someone to run that after I do something strange with namespace renaming like that. Sorry it took so long to correct. --Uberfuzzy 19:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :So it's fixed now? Seems to be. Thanks a lot, it will be much easier now to manage those broken links. Klow 20:41, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Delete Images I uploaded a better version of G-Man spotted outside Shorepoint and Station 7, not displaying "Health" and "Ammo", could you delete the old pictures? I forgot to "upload a new version of the file" Also something I am curious about, in the "Location Category", the headinds is with either or , what is correct? HalfLifeveR 08:57, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Just tag with any pic you want deleted in the "attention" field. For the locations, I'm not sure I see what you mean. Of course they are either or . Klow 22:37, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Done;) The "Character Category" contains only , the "Location Category" contains both and , I am not saying it's wrong just confusing, in my opinion. HalfLifeveR 23:14, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Well it's justified. It's because the characters have an additional section, not the locations. Klow 23:22, 28 March 2009 (UTC) So can the images be deleted or not? If not, then please take the template off of them.--YabbaMyIcing 04:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ok deleted. And please HalfLifeveR turn on the antialiasing. Klow 13:23, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Xen base Do you think there should an article on the Xen base which includes Ninilath's Chamber, Cloning Facility and the Outer perimeter?Malekron 21:43, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Would be better to have them in the Xen article.Klow 21:47, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ok I'll make the article then.Malekron 22:40, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::I mean, subsections in the Xen article. Klow 22:57, 2 April 2009 (UTC) The wiki is in Danger! Klow, it's April Fools day and I heard on the news that there are hackers out there. Be on the lookout for any viruses, or anything like that. I'm a bit busy today, so can you tell Matty and the others for me? Thank you and be careful! --Mega Sean 45 12:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :BTW: This is not a joke. --Mega Sean 45 12:55, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Mh. Klow 13:31, 1 April 2009 (UTC) The Ambiguous Canon Template Do you know whatever happened to it? Was it deleted? If so, then why? The canon for Opposing Force and such is still ambiguous, Valve hasn't confirmed it. Yet the template is gone from all the articles.--YabbaMyIcing 04:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :The ambiguously canon is over on this wiki - I'm actually the one who deleted the template. Take a look at this: Gearbox Software#Canonicity of the Half-Life expansions. So, it's "innocent until proven guilty". I had started to think that having a Pipe Wrench ambiguously canon was a bit lame... They're still ambiguous, but not really. Klow 13:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, makes plenty of sense. Innocent until proven guilty is probably a much better look than immediate disowning anyway.--YabbaMyIcing 21:37, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed. ;-) Klow 22:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Assistance with the Russian Leak? Hey Klow. Being somewhat of an expert in "behind the scenes" stuff for Half-Life, could you help me out with something? I downloaded the Russian beta leak recently and I was excited to try it out. However, the movement functions seem to be behaving oddly. Moving my mouse forward (which should make me look up) causes me to walk forward, and moving it backward causes me to walk backward. I realize that this is the movement setting that older games used to use, but having to constantly press a key to simply aim my view is frankly kind of infuriating. It's probably a remote possibilty, but is there a way to change this setting? Laytz94 17:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I've never been able to even launch the Russian Beta. But your problem is very likely because "Reserve mouse" is selected (in Options -> Mouse). Did you try there? It's very easy to find. Anyway it's indeed very odd and pointless option, typical in old games. And I'm not that much of an expert in that field, although I'm working on it. ;-) Klow 18:08, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Mr. Friendly Redux So again, I am reading this article and I get the feeling that a lot of what is put here is taken out of context of how it was wrote in Raising the Bar. Now I have never read the book personally, though I am actively looking at picking up a copy, so I don't know for sure but this part: Then, they chatted about possible psycho-sexual alien behaviors and their relation with disturbed teenager sexual fantasies. Also, the sexual themes of some of the enemies was intended to appeal to the innate homophobia of 12 year old boys, who would most likely pursue purchase of the game. seems just a little strange to me. Did they actually say that and intend the game for that? It just seems...odd to me. Basically, I was just wondering if you could verify that for me.--YabbaMyIcing 23:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I actually wrote that part of the article myself and took these words almost verbatim from RtB, although the article might have undergone some bad changes, since I didn't watch it when I created it some time ago. I can't check right now but I'll temporarily put a screenshot of the related RtB page here (please delete it when you downloaded it) so that you can check yourself. But overall this is a really odd enemy. And since RtB is out of print, I think that might be an excuse for you to download the ugly Bittorent pdf. I might try to find a real copy one of those days anyway, since the Internet copy is really ugly and owning it is really worth it. Klow 00:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Alright. I didn't meant to call you a liar or anything but I've just never heard of such an enemy getting so close to being implemented! I'm slowly deciphering all the text on the page, but so far it seems that the current article is exactly how you original pasted it in.--YabbaMyIcing 00:21, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :: :D Klow 11:22, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Youtube Hey Klow, do you have a youtube account? Because I wanna show you some videos I like. Like Arby n the chief or Gman Squad. Can you sent me a request later? I'm going on vacation tomorrow so you won't hear from me for the rest of the week. I'm going to Disney World (since i'm at florida). Have a nice day and talk to you maybe when I get back. --Mega Sean 45 13:35, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I added you in my friends list. Klow 13:38, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Klow, I just sent you an invitation from my account, Argov82. Accept if you would like.--YabbaMyIcing 19:34, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::Done, but even though I have an account, I don't have any uploaded videos. Klow 16:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::While your on youtube, did you see my Fake EP3 vids? If u did, like 'em? And one question: What happens if a page is empty? --Mega Sean 45 21:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::::"What happens if a page is empty?" ? What do you mean? Klow 22:27, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::For example, the Standard Zombie page has no words in it, someone deleted them all. You know what I'm saying right? --Mega Sean 45 22:28, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Er, no. The page is not empty. And anyway when that happens, that's because it has been vandalized. Anyway can revert it, Mr "I want to be an admin". Klow 22:31, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Congrats! You past the test! What test? I created a test program for lots of admins in many wikis! Making sure they do the right thing and knowing what to do when there is a crazy person on a site. I was pretending to be a crazy person so you'd know what to do of any detecting threats. I must say you did a fine job bro! I don't care if I am not an admin, I don't give a shit! I am already an admin on a wiki, IT'S TOUGH BUSINESS! So, don't call me Mr. "I want to be an admin", because, I DON'T! Ha! You thought I was some jerk who is messing up the site and blamming his own sister for the crap! Ha! You did well, my friend! You did well! As a reward, I am offering to give you training of to be a youtube star! I'm saying, who needs admin, when your a youtube star (like me). I knew you can do it! Thats the whole reason I came to this wiki! Well that, and I have a friend on this wiki. Remember: Don't tell any new admins this (like Yabbamyicing), he is next! Whenever you need training, just private email me on youtube. I hope you have Garry's Mod 10. See you around One of the best admins ever! Oh and this is not a joke, if you were thinking that. Let me know when your ready! Good-Bye. --Mega Sean 45 22:59, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I wonder if Yabba will laugh as hard as me when he reads this through the recent changes page. Man, you're hilarious. Klow 23:04, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::The real question is: Do you believe me? I've worked for wikia longer than you've imagined. I don't really get if you said "I wonder if Yabba will laugh as hard as me when he reads this through the recent changes page. Man, you're hilarious" really means: "I thought you were being an idiot of yourself! I didn't know, I certainly miss-judged you" or "LOL, nice joke!", because we've hung out for this wiki for almost a year, and why wouldn't you believe your 'ol buddy Mega Sean 45. I admit, I might not be an admin on this wiki. But, I've been the best in youtube for who knows how long. As I said, don't tell Yabba. I'm trying to make this as best as possible for him. Please don't tell, ok? Or I won't give you as much as a reward. --Mega Sean 45 23:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Dude, the whole world can read what you're putting here. "Please don't tell". LMAO. Klow 23:20, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Look, thats not the point. I'm seriously testing admins now. Why don't you belive your ol pal Mega Sean 45. I don't get what your thinking, don't call me a LMAO please. Go ahead, tell Yabba. I'm still testing him. And you, have to beilve me. <------ This is true! I don't want the other users to think I am stupid with me aurging with One of the best admins ever. You should thank me for giving you this test bro. --Mega Sean 45 23:23, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Look Klow, I am sorry for giving you such a difficult test! I should've gave you a much easier one. I just wanted you to prove yourself to be The greatest admin ever. If you don't trust me, thats fine, I don't care. This is.....just true. I am sorry to bother you, I already talked to Matty, and he might help us both. Have a nice night. --Mega Sean 45 23:41, 24 April 2009 (UTC) My opinion on this whole mess can be found on Matty's page.--YabbaMyIcing 04:52, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Overwatch Hey should the Overwatch article and Sector 17 Overwatch be merged since it is all of the trans-human are all stationed on Earth.Malekron 00:23, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :I think so, yeah. Klow 16:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Alright I'll put the article to be merged template on it. Oh yeah and should there be a List of Mods that remain stubs or just to minor to be an article.Malekron 20:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::Why don't you do also the actual merge? We'd gain time. And for the mods, I'm not sure I see what you mean. Klow 20:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Well I'm actual merging it. And for the list of mods all minor mods or stubs should be included like USS Darkstar and Snergy.Malekron 20:53, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah ok. Yeah every mod with an article should basically be in the list. Although through time we might remove it and link to the category instead. Klow 21:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actual mods that don't have enough info,but don't worry I'll think of some rules of the list when I finish the Overwatch.Malekron 21:09, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Have you considered adding more sections to the sidebar? I recently added weapons, character and map listings on the sidebar to the Call of Duty Wiki, and I feel that this has made navigating the wiki much easier. See http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty_Wiki Darkman 4 23:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :True, the sidebar needs reworking. To add to my to do list... Klow 23:22, 17 April 2009 (UTC) TF2 Classes On the TF2 class pages, I've added links to each class' page on the Team Fortress 2 wiki. I figured it'd be a nice way to let people learn more about the classes after they've read the writeup on this wiki. Darkman 4 04:19, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Checkuser I assume that you can do a checkuser as a bureaucrat right? There are a few weird accounts that just showed up and pending you don't notice them first, I would like a checkuser for their IPs. :I didn't know one way or another until I looked it up, but apparently only Wikia staff can access that function, it's only available to admins by request. Source --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 02:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) This is going to end now! Dude, please listen to me, very carefully. I am very very very very very very sorry, for lying to you. You see? I lied most of this time on this wiki, and I feel very bad to lie at my ex-friend. I don't want to be an idiot of this wiki, see? I want people to like me. I am going to tell the trush, now, to save our friendship. I did that stuff because I didn't know better. I haven't spent much time here. Me and my friend Jonathan are very sorry for runing some of the discussion pages. I just hope that you forgive me for all the shit we did. When I said I didn't want to be an admin: It was the only thing that was true. About two months ago, I became admin on the Doom Wiki, and I still have the Half-Life Machinima wiki! I just wish I can end this. I usually just say stupid stuff on some pages, because.......I like hanging out with you guys. You may think me a lier but this is so true. I never wanted to spoil anything. I don't hate you guys. I love this wiki. I just want to end this war before it starts. I want for us to be friends again, including Yabba and Matty. I was just about to create a new account to hide myself, but...I thought about it and disided to appoijize, and put an end to this madness. I bet you knew I was lying for the test thing because other users did that. At least I am not the only one. The point is bro: I don't want to be teased, I don't want our friendship to lose, and I want to be respected 100% on here. You get what I am saying? I don't want my feelings to be hurt again. Now, if you please forgive me, I will stop doing stupid stuff just to talk to you guys, and just talk normaly. I don't like being teased, I don't like being dis-respected either. Please put an end to this! You are my only hope. I don't really have time to tell Matty and Yabba because I got a tournament to do on Halo 3 tonight. I hope you wish me luck, and forgive me of my stupidity. Will you tell Matty and Yabba this for me? I just want to end this madness and make all 4 of us to be friends once again. Please! I really need your help. If you don't forgive me, it's ok, I just don't want you to think of just yourself. Remember: Think before you speak. Thank you, and good night. =) --Mega Sean 45 02:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :What, we should give you 'another chance' so you can jerk us all around some more? No thanks. You're incredibly naive if you think any of us liked you even before all this 'admin tester' BS. You've been a bad joke for the entire time you've been here and, more than that, the way you're acting right now -- leaving in a tantrum, creating another account to troll (yeah, go ahead and tell me that's not you), and now showing up to beg for forgiveness -- it's downright pathetic. You have serious issues and I suggest you sort them out elsewhere, as you exhausted our patience long ago. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 02:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::You are not admin on the Doom Wiki. No. Way. Proof here. Not to mention this new account with also a "45" in the nickname. You are so dumb, you're not even able to lie properly. Or are you under another sockpuppet? I don't think so. And you still bringing obscure people to justify your bad edits. And nobody has even been your friend here, we are just polite, and above all patient. We don't even know each other, and we don't hang out, we are just editing a wiki. You started this war yourself (I also read what you sent to to Matty on YouTube, and this expression I never heard of, "Good redients"), so it's way too late to start over. And about this fake test, you missed my point, I never said other users do that. You're just the only one to be stupid enough to pull a so far fetched lie. "Remember: Think before you speak." Awesome. Why don't you practice what you preach, Mini Sean. So don't worry you won't be teased, you're the only teaser here. You crossed the line, it's too late. You are now banned, and not welcome anymore. Just forget about editing this wiki, for ever. Be careful, we are watching. It ends now, as you asked. That'll be my farewell world. This is over guys, back to normal, without Sean. Klow 09:51, 26 April 2009 (UTC) So we meet at last It's about time I found an admin! Listen, I am new and I need to know so information of how this website works, or you can give me a link, ok? I also see I didn't get a welcome, thats ok though, and...uhh...hello. --Doctor Hax 00:05, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hi there! Actually the automatic welcome was not properly enabled. Let's continue this on your talk page, if you don't mind. I'm watching it, so I'll always see your answers directly. Klow 00:08, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Crowbar Shiz Where should I put info about the Deathmatch Classic and Team Fortress Classic Crowbars on the Crowbar page? Should they be in trivia, or should they be listed with the rest of the HL games? Darkman 4 00:39, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Depends on what the info is. Though it may not seem like it, the crowbar page really is just about the Half-Life crowbars. So you can just put the Deathmatch stuff in its own section on the page. If the info you want to add about the TFC one is a decent enough amount maybe you could give it its own page, otherwise I would say just put it on the existing one.--YabbaMyIcing 01:32, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::I've covered the TFC Crowbar on the Team Fortress wiki. I'll add a "Other Valve games" section and put the info there. :::Let's just stick to what we have already on the TF articles. Even though we moderately cover other Valve stuff, this wiki is primary about the canon HL universe, anything else is more or less trivial. So I'd say add the Deathmatch info in the current crowbar article, and maybe create an article for all TF weapons/tech that doesn't fit in existing TF articles. Klow 08:29, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks For the warm welcome I'll try to contribute in anyway possible.--Jack Black 10:30, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. The message has still some glitches to be fixed, so don't worry if I edited your talk page afterwards. Klow 10:46, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Additions I see some people edit the wiki and it says YOU. It doesn't really seem right. Since I can't edit the Mannel of style, possibly you can and whats right and wrong, like instead of saying YOU or ME, say The Player or Gordon Freeman. Let me how if it's a good idea? HAAAAAAAX! Thanks. --Doctor Hax 20:29, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Er, it's already in the Manual of Style. Klow 20:32, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Fun Fact There are remnants from when HL2 was on the HL1 engine in the leak. Check the folder gfx/shell; all of the graphics are used in the pre-Steam version of Half-Life. However, the "splash.bmp" graphic has HL2 concept art on it and it states that its for Half-Life 2. Since it isn't a .vtf file, it has to be for the HL1 engine. Also, the folder "materials/background" has a .vtf that corresponds with the proportions used by the background image in the pre-Steam HL1 console. Darkman 4 05:37, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :I can't find this "materials/background". In Russian but not Anon? Is that File:Background fixed proportions.png|this you are talking about? And as for the bmp background that's interesting I didn't see it before. I'm still browsing the playable Beta files, since I so a lot of the WC mappack so far and that there are still treasures to be uncovered (see what I recently added to Combine Super Soldier). So do you have any firm proof that the early HL2 was on GoldSrc? Like Get your free Tv's, it shows the old HUD, but does that mean is GoldSrc? Wouldn't that be some sort of hybrid engine, halfway between the two, but closer to Source?... Klow 09:31, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::I want to check this stuff out. Which gfx file do you mean? The one when you go right through the program files is blank for me except for a different file. Is it in one of the gcf's?--YabbaMyIcing 09:54, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::It's in Anon/hl2/gfx/shell, then have a look at splash8bit.BMP and splash.bmp (I already uploaded them, see the gallery of new files). ;-) Klow 10:09, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::This thing is clearly based on splash.bmp. I guess it was made from scratch? Klow 10:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Saying that its on the GoldSRC engine might've been taking it too far. However, what I've shown indicates that there are remnants from when HL2 was on some sort of engine based on GoldSRC. The folder gfx/status has the old fonts used by pre-Steam Half-Life. Darkman 4 15:59, 1 May 2009 (UTC)